Je t'aime
by musehic
Summary: Traduction SBRL Il le dit avec un ton calme et sérieux que je n'avais jamais entendu. Pour Sirius, ce ton était un extrême envers lequel il n'allait jamais. Et maintenant… Le voila, l'utilisant dans une situation presque irréelle. J'ai le SIDA.


_**Je t'aime**_** – par ****Burning Snow**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à Burning Snow.

**Cette fanfiction est traduite de l'anglais.** Les passages en italique sont en français dans la version originale.

Vous trouverez le lien envers la fic originale et l'auteur sur mon profil.

Cette histoire alterne les points de vue. Ça commence du point de vue de Remus puis on va sur Sirius et ensuite on revient sur Remus, et ainsi de suite. C'est un SLASH (propos homosexuels). Cette histoire comporte des propos durs mais très réels. Vous serez prévenus.

* * *

Il le dit avec un ton calme et sérieux que je n'avais jamais entendu. Pour Sirius, ce ton était un extrême envers lequel il n'allait jamais.

Et maintenant… Le voila, l'utilisant dans une situation presque irréelle.

C'est vrai. Il était abattu depuis quelques semaines… il m'évitait, devenant soudainement silencieux ou indifférent… mais je supposais simplement que Harry lui manquait, ou qu'il revivait silencieusement les terreurs de sa maison de douze ans.

Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer une condition si horrible.

« J'ai le SIDA. »

Il fixa son regard sur le sol en bois usé du bureau, déduisant à juste titre que mon silence était de pur choc et peur.

« Ça vient d'Azkaban, » murmura-t-il. « Les gardes humains qui venaient de temps en temps… ils… » Il soupira, tremblant, et répéta, « Ça vient d'Azkaban. »

* * *

« Ça vient d'Azkaban » Me forçai-je à le redire. Ma respiration était faible et je pouvais sentir de la sueur se former sur mon front.

Il resta silencieux, absorbant mes mots, les contemplant, les analysant comme s'ils étaient une métaphore qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

J'imagine que Remus avait toujours été comme ça. Il sur-analysait toutes les situations jusqu'à ce que rien d'autre n'en reste que les noms des personnages et que chaque action ait une sorte de signification complexe.

Mais c'était différent en quelque sorte. Je pouvait voire les rouages tourner dans son esprit, et à ce moment il ne pouvait trouver aucune signification cachée. Il n'en était jamais arrivé à rien, à part cette fois… Cette fois, il avait seulement un fait.

« Tu as le SIDA, » dit-il lentement. « As-tu demandé… »

« Dumbledore ne sait pas quoi faire, » interrompis-je, lui sauvant l'effort. « Mais il est sûr que pas même Sainte-Mangouste, si j'étais capable d'être admis là-bas sans être arrêté, ne peut soigner une maladie moldue de cette sorte. »

Il ne parla plus pendant un moment mais se laissa tomber simplement dans une chaise, une expression étourdie sur son visage. Je restai immobile, effrayé qu'un de mes geste l'affecte.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il finalement, la voix tremblante.

* * *

« Combien de temps ? » je demandai. Je pouvais sentir mon corps trembler mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

« On ne peut pas encore dire, » répondit-il, son ton tremblant autant que le mien. « Cela pourrait être trois mois, ou trois ans. Je ne sais pas. »

J'acquiesçai. « Est-ce que… tu vas bien ? »

Il me donna réellement un petit sourire. « À part le fait d'être un peu faible à l'occasion, je me sens bien. La question est, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Je me levai, mes jambes menant, et allai vers lui. Je plaçai une main sur sa joue et le regardai dans les yeux.

« J'irai bien » Répondis-je, forçant un sourire. Cela prendra tu temps, mais j'arriverai à terme avec cette maladie… Pour lui.

* * *

« J'irai bien » dit-il, souriant doucement. Mais je pouvais sentir le léger tremblement de ses doigts craintifs.

Je tournai ma tête pour embrasser la paume de sa main. Il avait besoin de réconfort… on en avait les deux besoin.

Il me tira soudain vers lui et des frissons remontèrent mon dos alors qu'il effleurait ma joue de ses lèvres.

Puis il m'embrassa et je goûtai au paradis.

« Je t'aime » chuchota-t-il, se dégageant alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait le long de sa joue.

« _Je t'aime aussi_ » murmurai-je en français. Il adorait le français, même s'il ne pouvait pas le parler. Pourtant il me comprit parfaitement et m'embrassa à nouveau.

* * *

Six mois plus tard il commença à montrer des signes de maladie extrême. Nous savions tous les deux que c'était bientôt son heure.

Nous vivions chaque jour comme s'il était son dernier et je me réjouissais tous les matins lorsque ses yeux s'ouvraient. On commençait à fixer des buts et il les dépassait tous.

« _Je t'aime_ » me disait-il avant de m'embrasser avec la joie de quelqu'un qui défiait la gravité.

Finalement, une nuit faisant partie de notre routine, je demandai, « Encore combien de temps ? Veux-tu essayer encore une semaine ? »

Il rit faiblement, « Je ne pense pas Remus. »

« Combien de temps ? Tu as atteint tous les buts et encore. Tu en as besoin d'un autre. »

Il soupira et secoua sa tête. « Je meurs Remus. Je suis épuisé et j'ai atteint mes limites les plus lointaines. Je ne veux pas te quitter mais je ne peux pas continuer comme cela pour toujours. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

J'étudiai ses traits usés et pales et pressai désespérément ma bouche contre la sienne.

Lorsque je m'éveillai le matin suivant il était allongé, à côté de moi, froid et sans vie. Je tirai son corps proche et chuchotai les mots français qu'il m'avait si souvent murmurés.

« Je t'aime Sirius, » dis-je, un sanglot s'échappant de ma gorge. « Je t'aime. »


End file.
